


Waltz with the Devil

by SSal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSal/pseuds/SSal
Summary: 1744. Fighting for the Hapsburg Monarchy is not easy when you are a smaller territory.





	Waltz with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi! To get the most enjoyment out of this piece, I recommend you download a word find-and-replace extension! This will make the story seem more pertained to you, rather than someone named Y/N with E/C eyes and H/C hair. 
> 
> Reader is of ambiguous age but most likely physically 14-15. 
> 
> Find: Replace With  
> (Y/N): Your Name  
> (E/C): Eye Color  
> (H/C): Hair Color  
> (S/T): Skin Tone
> 
> ++ This story is a short warm-up from a writing exercise, but I'm sure there are people who would love to read it! I hope you enjoy, and comments and CC is always welcome! Have a good day! ++

    Covered in snow, (Y/N) breathed in and out to combat the bitter cold that made her fingers stiff and her nose red. It was an unforgiving night on the outskirts of the Rhine River, but war does not stop for anything. Her own soldiers were camped not too far behind her in tents, warming themselves among a toasty flame-- while she sat, alone, in a snowbank.  


    “I just wish he would come over and fight me already.” The girl whispered under her breath, the air from her mouth forming a light mist in the darkness. She crept ever-so-slowly among the thick brush and snow with only the moonlight to guide her. What she did not know, was that he was watching her silhouette carefully trek across the icy ground with his lips curled into a smirk.  


    “I’ve got you now, meine Erzfeindin.” The albino snickered to himself, his gaze tracking her every move. Leather boots carried him forward, Gilbert’s hand gripping onto the hilt at his hip. The two had sparred before, but that was play-fighting as children. Now, this was a real and dangerous battle. A frozen branch broke under his step, alerting (Y/N) of his presence. The (H/C)-haired girl’s spine became rigid and her eyes wide.  


    “C-Come out! Unless you are still a little coward!” She yelled, gulping quietly. (Y/N)’s dagger quivered in her near-frostbitten hands. The fur lining in her cloak was soaked, leaving her (S/T) skin uncomfortably clammy. “I suppose you are, because no one would attack Roderich like that! Especially after all he’s done for you.” Seething, Gilbert bit his lip. No one talked to him like that. He was not a coward. “You act like you want to save your brother, but that must be a lie, if you are willing to destroy him!” She knew what she was doing-- her enemy’s ego was the perfect lure. Every word left her more confident, and him more angry.  


    “You shut up about my bruder, you wench!” His voice cut through the icy wind. Carmine eyes met her (E/C) glare, and the sound of steel echoed throughout the night. (Y/N) was less prepared than she thought, blocking sword with a dagger was no easy task. The girl clenched her teeth and turned her back to him, quickly running off through the snow. “Look who’s zhe coward now! Ahaha! Of course zhe little girl would run off all scared!” He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And did not see that she had come up behind him, slashing the back of his cape with the pitiful weapon.  


    “Look who’s zhe coward now...” She mocked in a low growl. For Gilbert and (Y/N), the events that followed were a blur. Under the moonlight they danced, attempting gut each other with a fire and hatred that had never been seen on the battlefield. “Are you even trying?” The girl asked before stumbling over a fallen branch and falling flat on her back in the snow.  


    “I think zhe better question is... are you?” He sneered before whistling into the night, stepping on her chest and holding the end of his sword at his throat. “Silly girl. Zhat’s what happens when you pick fights zhat you cannot vin.” Horse's hooves trampled along in the distance towards them. “I vonder what Roderich will say when he hears about zhis. Stand up, or have your throat slit.”  


    “No need to be like that.” Her voice was meek and soft. It was no longer the confident bellow it was before. Trembling, (Y/N) did was she was told. His hand yanked the small dagger from the snow and shoved it into his belt. A prize for his efforts.  


    “Zhat’s why you shouldn’t mess with me, little girl.”The end of his sword jabbed threateningly into the girl's cloak. "Valk. Zhe general vill be expecting us."


End file.
